dotgoldenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails Doll Chapter
Tails Doll appeared once when Entity.Zoombuster decided out of boredom to play a game called Sonic R in the basement. Happened after the First Session. By selection of the Tails Doll, the screen on the television went black, and cut off all power in the house. Entity.Exekku then responded with, "oh no. he didn't try to summon him did he?" This was followed by shuffling sounds around the house, causing Entity.Karkat who was upstairs, to wake up. At this time, his outfit changed for a second time.'' (See Information/Reference on Entity.Karkat's appearance on page later)'' The lights flicker a bit, despite the lost power, and this conversation followed; "Shuffling can be heard from upstairs. Something glass breaks upstairs. Karkat: WHAT IS THAT. Dave: what is what Karkat: THAT RED THING IN THE KITCHEN. Dave: idk" From that point, Entity.Karkat explains that he sees something red and glowing in the kitchen. The Tails Doll then proceeds to jump up behind him onto his back with his claws. "Karkat: OW WHAT THE SHIT Zoombuster: WALK_TOWARDS_TAILS_DOLL Dave: dude what is this thing Karkat: GET OFF ME The Tails Doll looks at Zoombuster slowly with a bloody eyed expression." The Tails Doll then states, "Goodnight Karkat." and the system announced, "KARKAT GOT STABBED TO DEATH" Just a moment after, Entity.Dave proceeded to lose a minority of his cool and showed his concern for Entity.Karkat's dissapearance, due to the fact that he didn't respawn at that time. "Dave: why isnt he respawning Dave: dude Dave: why isnt he respawning Dave: where the fuck is karkat Zoombuster: SAY: I think this area is covered in darkness so. Dave: you know Dave: the karkat vantas Zoombuster: SAY: He respawned there. Dave: the shouty guy Dave: KARKAT VANTAS Zoombuster: SAY: He's all around us :U" After this conversation, Entity.Zoombuster rushed to the bathroom upstairs, with the discovery that The Tails Doll attacks people who either have 'their guard down, or are alone.' "Tails Doll: I see you're alone. Zoombuster: SAY: YEP you :U Tails Doll grins and holds up his knife. Tails Doll: Magnificent. Zoombuster: SAY: ...You have murdering problems :U. Tails Doll: Shush. Don't ruin the moment. Zoombuster: SAY: Im ruining the mommenntt >:U Tails Doll: Okay then. Zoombuster feels a sharp pain in his head. Zoombuster: SAY: Dude calm down :U Tails Doll grins creepily. Tails Doll: What is the fun in that? ZOOMBUSTER BLED TO DEATH" From here, Entity.Dave decided to go downstairs persistant to find Entity.Karkat. Speaking directly to him, whether he can hear him or not. "Dave sighs deeply, and walks into the middle of the room. Dave: karkat. i know youre here somewhere. Dave: ugh. i know normally this sounds really fucking stupid. but im not going to let you die in the hands of whatever this thing is. Dave: so. im ready. fucking doll come at any time. Dave: but im getting karkat back. Shuffling can be heard downstairs." Slowly trying to toy with Entity.Dave's mind, The Tails Doll played whispers of Entity.Karkat's voice. Regardless, Entity.Dave kept his persistance. Entity.Dave suddenly finds a blood pool on the cieling, and the Tails Doll whispers, "You shouldn't have let your guard down." He then stabs Entity.Dave in the back with a knife, causing him to flinch. "Dave: give karkat back you fucking doll. Dave shivers from the burning pain of the knife left in his back. Dave: why... Dave: nope. you know what? im going to leave it there. Dave: as a token of my appreciation. Dave: my appreciation of i wish you would show your face and actually fight. Dave coughs again." Then, as shown below, The Tails Doll was finally defeated by Entity.Dave's notstop persistance. Cut in half, and dicinigrated; "Dave: fucking doll. Dave holds up his sword. His hands shake a bit, but then his skin turns black, and he runs forward towards the Tails Doll. Tails Doll: Wait...how are you still determined? Tails Doll: This is impossibl- Dave yells, and slashes the Tails Doll as hard as he can. In a flash of light, The Tails Doll gets cut in half, and dicinigrates. Dave flies forward a bit, and stands for a second. His sword then falls out of his hand, and he falls over. The lights flicker back on, although the darkness still lingers." Momentarily, Entity.Karkat fell out of the blood pool in the cieling. Personality Not much known except for his eagerness to kill and desire to scare anyone he can. Isn't easily intimidated. Extra Information/Theories about the Character *By being able to cause Entity.Zoombuster to bleed to death with one slash, his claws are assumably extremely sharp, although according to his battle with Dave, he was able to spawn knives. *Because of The Tails Doll's overuse of Corruption, he is more then likely an Entity. *Can teleport and slowly devour captured souls by hiding them in blood pools. Category:Haleyverse-Material